Tobio Ikuse/Relationships
Main Characters Sae Toujou Tobio and Sae has been friends since childhood whom he believed died along with the rest of his friends and classmates during their class trip resulting in him being devastated for months. However, after finding out that she was alive, he decided to fight against the Utsusemi Agency in order to rescue her. Natsume Minagawa Natsume is the person who saved Tobio the first time against one of his friends under the control of the Utsusemi Agency. Tobio has deep gratitude towards Natsume for saving his life. Natsume held great respect for Tobio's kindness and was excited to learn that Tobio is a master chef and thus entrusted him with cooking duty and she thoroughly enjoyed the food Tobio had cooked. Natsume became close enough with Tobio, she did not mind Tobio sexually assault her in her sleep, though she was greatly embarrassed about it. Kouki Samejima At first, Kouki and Tobio hadn't conversed with one another. After their first official meeting with one another against the Utsusemi Agency, both of them had exchanged their contact information and begun to have a more friendly relationship. Kouki also gave Tobio advice about his relationships and his passive personality which may hender his ability to retaliate against future danger, which led Tobio to be more resolved in his desire to fight and protect his friends, eventually doing so to protect Kouki against one of Seiryu's attacks. Lavinia Reni Lavinia generously assisted Tobio in saving Sae and his fellow classmates from the Utsusemi Agency which Tobio is extremely grateful for. Lavinia is deeply affectionate towards Tobio due to his immense kindness, lovingly nicknamed him as "Tobi". Tobio is shown to be repeatedly captivated by Lavinia's beauty and attractiveness, and was dismayed when Lavinia slept in his bed wearing nothing but a dress shirt and even casually offered to bath together while naked or removing her swimsuit in front of him. Lavinia trust Tobio enough to confide her past regarding her mentor Glenda and relationships with the Wizards of Oz. When Augusta possessed Lavinia, Tobio is terrified of fighting against Augusta due to his fear of accidentally killing Lavinia, nevertheless his strong desire to saved Lavinia allowed Tobio to enhanced his Canis Lykaon's power to mutilate Augusta's spirit separating her from Lavinia's body. Vali Lucifer Grigori Azazel Barakiel Five Principal Clans Suzaku Himejima Tobio was confused about how Suzaku intimately addressed him in Volume 2 yet he felt a sense of nostalgia due to her resemblance to his grandmother causing Suzaku to reveal that they were cousins through Ageha who is her grandaunt. She generously offered her cooperation in helping his classmates Koga, and Shigune which Tobio is extremely grateful for. In Volume 3, Tobio bonded with Suzaku in a hot spring where she confided in the latter about her regrets in her failure to protect Shuri and Akeno from persecution by the Himejima clan as well as her resolve to reform the system of the Five Principal Clans to prevent future tragedies while also declaring she will protect him as well from the Himejima's persecution towards him for his ownership of a Longinus. When Tobio offered to do what he can to help Suzaku despite his lack of understanding about her issues with the Himejima and the Five Principal Clans, Suzaku deeply touched by Tobio's kindness, lovingly embraced him, telling Tobio that she will absolutely convince the Himejima Clan to acknowledge his kindness and accept him as their family. Near the end of Volume 3, Suzaku also announced her intention to marry Tobio as one of the first steps to reform the Five Principal Clan and also a way to accept Tobio into the Himejima Clan much to the latter's shock. Seiryu Kushihashi Tobio had a hostile confrontation with Seiryu due to the Kushihashi Clan deeming Tobio a significant threat as a Himejima descendant with the ownership of a Longinus, Seiryu attacked Tobio and his friends, whereas Tobio also did not hesitate to use lethal force to retaliate. Their fight continued to intensified as Seiryu prepared to use his full power until Barakiel and Suzaku intervened. Category:Relationships